


Sand Trap

by Gummycakes



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Egg Laying, F/F, Monster Fuck, Oviposition, Teratophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:14:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26023255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gummycakes/pseuds/Gummycakes
Summary: Enjoy the POV of a large insect woman as she finds that one of her favorite types of prey falls into her trap.
Kudos: 66





	Sand Trap

When I felt the sand around me shifting, I could tell it was a larger meal than usual. But I didn’t expect to see a person. They don’t come out here often. They avoid the danger. This one looked female. I watched for a moment, enjoying the sight of seeing her struggle to grip anything to get up. After a moment I shifted under the sand, and she seemed to notice. Turning to face me, she never saw the stinger that came up to pierce her in the side. I grinned to myself as I watched her movements start to slow, moving to a steady crawl instead of her flailing her arms about. Once she was properly sedated I pulled myself out of the sand, keeping most of my body in the sand. She looked terrified. I don’t blame her. I look like an abomination to her. Half insect and half woman, soft flesh and hard chitin mixing and blending in ways she’s never seen. 

I lean down to her, letting my mandibles stretch out so they go around her head. I make a clicking noise on impulse, excited as I watch her. My words and voice are rusty, but I explain to her what must be done in exchange for her life. An empty threat, but she doesn’t know that. To my surprise, she didn’t seem repulsed by the idea. She gets out a nod and a very faint yes.

Eagerly, I get started removing her clothes. Removing the lower garments and lifting her shirt up. Seems this one opts out of anything that goes under the top layer. Fine by me. As I allow my tongue to travel down to curl around her breast, I started to press a thick and hard finger into her. Softly thrusting into her, pressing deeper and deeper into her each time. Making sure to curl the digit in just the right way to make her squirm beneath me. To my delight she used what little movement she had to press into my finger, eagerly trying to rock her hips to get more friction. I was happy to oblige, the noises coming from her were better than any of the others who got caught in my trap. She eventually gained control of her arms and legs again, still weak but moving on her own. Arms gripped rightly around my neck and legs spread wide open. I liked this show, so I continued to reward her until I felt her body tremble below me. 

I pulled away from her to adjust before picking her up, now resting her between the coils of my body and holding her in place with my legs. Using my own hands, I guided her to my pussy, encouraging her to play with it. Before any further instructions, she eagerly went for it. Both hands were being used, one playing with my clit and the other already reaching inside me curl and find my sensitive spot. I clicked as my hand found her hair, excitedly giving it a tug while my hips pressed forward.

I was a little confused when I found her pulling apart my lips, looking down at her to watch what she was doing. When I saw her use her mouth and tongue to continue to play with my clit I almost lost it. I let out a growl and before she had time to process I pressed her into me and rocked my hips. She seemed to get the idea, her hands moving to my thighs as she continued to use her mouth to please me. I let out a moan and continued to grind against her, taking my time to enjoy this.

I felt a pat on my skin and let her pull away, watching her take a few breaths and then going back for more. I’m going to fuck her so hard. When I came, I gripped her hair tightly and grinned myself on her face faster and harder, making sure to stimulate my clit. Once I was done I pulled her away and tilted her head up, licking up some of the juices before starting to kiss her. My tongue going into her mouth and swirling around with hers, my hands reaching down to hold onto her while I adjusted again. 

When I pressed my ovipositor against her wet lips, she only pressed against it, pushing the tip in slightly. That earned a chirp from me and I plunged it deep inside of her. She moaned around my tongue and I started to rock it against her, pressing the now thin appendage into her as far as it would go. While I got her used to the feeling I began to sink my tongue deeper into her throat, watching her choke on it. I mimicked the pace I was moving my ovipositor, getting the best sounds from her. Before getting the best part started, I used my stinger one last time to get her muscles to relax. It didn’t take long before I felt my eggs start move, my thrusts encouraging their movements and allowing them to get to their destination quickly. The first one was always a struggle. But thanks to my toxin, it passed after only a few forceful thrusts, I could feel and hear her moan. A sound of pain and pleasure, one that mixed well with mine. Somewhat reluctantly, I removed my tongue so that she could breath. Deciding just to watch her and enjoy her sounds while I rock my body to thrust myself into her, pounding into her womb as I fill her up with my eggs. When she couldn’t fit anymore down there, I pulled out and let the last of that clutch fall to the ground. 

Once I was finished I licked her back as she limply rested against me, catching her breath as she thought it was over. After testing the waters a little, I shoved myself into her ass, now starting the process there as well. I felt her jolt from that, letting out a sound of mild discomfort before moaning again. I was able to fit almost all of my clutch into her, making sure fill her up. 

She eventually passed out after an hour of constant teasing to her clit. Now that I know I can use my tongue things were much easier. Humans aren’t built to hold eggs, cumming over and over allows them to eject most of them. The rest seem to go away on their own. Once I was done, I put her and her clothes outside my trap, making sure to keep a close eye on her until she woke up and left on her own. She walked with a limp, but she was fine.

Out of all things that happened, the most shocking was finding her sitting at the bottom of my trap, smiling at me as I came out of the sand. She wanted more and I was more than happy to meet her demands.


End file.
